The Apocalypse
__TOC__ ''Prologue ''"Greetings everyone. Today is the day where we reveal our new, latest mobs. With the help of famous scientists such as Dr. Dromedario and Scientist PsychoticSmiley, we've created the dominate. The next generation of mobs. With enhanced HP levels, new combat skills and wiser brains. I give you, the Game Reviewers and the Dire Game Reviewers" - RobbyZ I covered my ears as the crowd of 8bitmmo cheered at the magnificent creation of the Game Reviewers. "Isn't this great!", Trololo yelled to me as he hopped in the air to get a better glimpse at the "animals". His voice came through my hands, so I removed it and allowed all the sound waves to enter. I started to tiptoe to get a historical look at the creatures in their glass cage, fiercely trying to break out and rip RobbyZ apart. Robby allowed some members of the audience and give a go of stabbing the creature. The crowed cheered louder when the gentlemen killed the innocent animal. '' ''I turned myself around and teleported to Section 17, where I noticed Sage in his home. "Why weren't you there at the event, Sage?" I began. He was busy writing something, so it took a while to respond. He placed his pen to the side and with his chair, swung around to face me. "As you can see, I am busy with some other things that have greater value than watching Robby reveal 'them'," Sage said. "It's not like I can't see them any other time." I took a look around at his fascinating brown and white home with red carpet and his name printed out on the carpet. "Yea, but what gets to me is how they make it look just like us. I thought the Hipster creation is how far they will go, but the Game Reviewers and the Dires just crossed the line. It is as if they are our brothers as if. Enhanced thinking, perfection on the combat. Is he trying to kill us or something?" I explained. '' ''As soon as I said that, Trololo busted through the door with a couple of his friends, Meep, Coolnes, and Sibsu. "That...was...incredible!" Meep screamed. "I mean, what they made was so amazing. Did you touch it Zloc? It has the same skin texture as us. How do they make these stuff?" Meep started to breath heavily as he took no breaks revealing his thoughts. "And the Dire was so bad ass like. PsychoticSmiley said he had to use some of Draco's blood to create this monster. Silk black skin and a mind of its own. Fascinating." Coolnes said. '' ''We talked some more about the creations. I tried to keep my negative thoughts out of it because they were really into the conversation and would devour you if you say anything bad about it. Grim stepped into the conversation an hour after. That's right, we talked for an hour. "Hey, anyone wants to head to the laboratory? Psy is letting us in for a peek so we can see how everything is created." Everyone jumped out of their seats once they heard the offer and hopped into Grim's Benz. '' Chapter 1 ''We rode into the dungeon, though took a different route into an underground tunnel into the hidden zones. Psy greeted us at the entrance and ran a few guidelines about the tour. We even had to be checked for weapons and all. There goes our friendship. As soon as the group stepped inside, the cold air of AC draped on my face and the 100% clean air came with it, burning my nose a little. 'Okay, everyone follow me. Keep your hands to yourself, now." Psy demanded. The first area we crossed was the "Cell Development". "Here," Psy began, "is the place where everything begins. With the help of Eld, we took brain cells and skin cells from an individual like yourselves and added a few other from Hipsters and Cats. From there, we let it grow until it becomes an embryo." We watched a video of the development. Eld rushed up to Psy and started to talk with him, silently. After the breif discussion, Psy started to speak again. "Gentlemen, you have chosen the best time to arrive as we are planning to have a very important experiment regarding the Dires. Please follow me. Quickly." '' ''Once we arrived at the area, we were forced to put on these glasses and "lab suits" that had all these layers. Eld began to speak, "At this time, you are going to witness an extraordinary modification in the Dires. We are about insert a custom gene that will not only made the Dires act like us humans, but have a upgraded body system them us including more athleticism and intelligence than us." '' ''"Wait!" Sage interrupted. "Doesn't that mean they are more sophisticated than us in many ways possible? This is absurd. What if all hell breaks lose. What if this experiment causes a dramatic change in their behavior that may harm humanity?" Eld and Psy started to chuckle a little bit, but nobody else did probably because they known less about the subject than anyone else. "Don't worry my friend," Psy said with a wide grin. "This facility was meant for crap like that. All we have to do is pull the 'Emergency' button and 'Blam'. Problem solved." '' ''Robby then came into the room. "Is everything set. I want to see some magic!" We all congratulated him for his marvelous creation and all that stuff. We placed our anti-radiation goggles on and waited as Eld started to count down. I looked at the Dire. Strapped tight on the clear, cold table as he fidgeted to get out. The large needle was located above him, ready to pierce his arm. "3 2 1 . ." And the button was pressed. The needle lowered slowly as a green liquid was inside. Gently it pierced the Dire, as you heard the frantic screaming inside that almost sounded like a human. '' ''It fidgeted with increased force some more as the needle was raised. "It's complete" Psy said as the crowd clapped. The Dire moved recklessly as he fell to the floor with the table, though still strapped. "That was bolted down with diamonds," RobbyZ murmured. Then, the Dire stopped moving. "That is what I call BRILLIANT!" Eld yelled. "Pause now Eld, we don't even know the condition he is at this point." Sage explained. "Anyone want to go check?" Trololo raised his hands as if that was the greatest opportunity of a lifetime. Eld provided Trololo with a red sword and led him into the entrance of where the Dire laid. '' ''"Now, all you have to do is poke it a little and if it starts to move alot, as if it wants to kill you, just kill it." Psy explained. To me it was like Trololo wasn't even paying attention to what the educated scientist tried to tell him as he busted through the door and ran to the Dire. "This is crazy," Sage whispered to me. Trololo did start to poke at it for a while, and kick and get close to it as if it was domestic. "Well, it looks dead to ... " All of a sudden, the Dire busted out of holding and flew to Trololo. It slammed him to the floor and you could here Trololo screaming in pain. '' ''I stared at the crowd as they watched. "Isn't anybody going to do something?" Sibsu complained. The group stood still. Trololo then reached for the sword that fell about two inches away from him. After grabbing it, he stabbed the uncontrollable "person" at his sides until he was able to push him off. He stood up immediately and ran for the door, banging on it as he would look over his shoulder watching the Dire get up slowly. "Open up!" Trololo yelled as we all rushed to the door and opened it. Trololo literally jumped on us as he tried to get away from the beast. We shut the door tight and Psy kept his back against it to add some more pressure. '' ''We were all silent for a while as he couldn't think of anything to say such as, "Are you okay?" or "Sorry." Psy got up from his position and ran to his office. Trololo did the same, though he rushed to the 'Exit' instead. One by one we all left the facility, still shocked as he passed the window where the beast moved hopelessly, trying to get out. '' Chapter 2 ''I called Fenix to pick me up from the dungeon and we traveled back to Newburgh. "What's happened there?" Fenix addressed me as we continued to ride. I glanced at the rear view mirror for any signs of anything. "It was great." I said hesitating. "Well, you should have at least CALLED me so I can see them up close." Fenix chuckled. I didn't find that funny hence what just happened. I would never lie to Fenix, though I would never want to freak him out. He is too young for things like that and even though I think as him as a mature adolescents, he still has some flowers that happened bloomed yet. "Welps, here we are. I'll catch you later, I'm late for basketball camp." I slowly got out of the car and gave him our signature handshake. '' ''I walked around the town a little, watching some "newblets" construct their home in peace, and giving me a wave and all that. As I stopped to talk to the new girl named Momo, my cellphone started to ring. I quickly picked it up knowing that all of the calls I receive are important. "Hello," I started. It was Sage. "Meet me by the water fountain of Origin. Leave no trails behind." He hung up the phone and left me hearing nothing as I stared at the ground wondering what is to come. "Well, keep up the work Momo. I got to go do something now. See ya around!" I concluded to Momo. '' ''I warped off to one of Meep's secret towns, as I took the telepad to go to Origin. There I saw Sage, sitting down on the water fountain, not caring if some water dripped on his pimp shirt. "What's the problem?" I asked Sage in a low voice. He stood up and nodded at me when I got closer, the other way of saying 'Hello'. "Trololo is sick. He is in 17 now lying in his bed. I haven't told anybody about it and now he is thinking I am contacting Eld for some support." "What caused this?" I asked in curiosity. '' ''"Everybody knows this, though nobody wants to say that he was bitten by the Dire. Once everyone left, I took some examinations of the Dire and concluded the dramatic changes that occurred. Sharp teeth, dark green eyes with popped blood vessels, and increased amount in body mass and strength." - Sage "Holy shit. They've turned that guy into a true monster!" I exclaimed. Just then Superior Robot came through the same telepad I've entered making me quickly reach for my Pixstol. "Don't worry," Sage said to me, reaching for my shoulder. "I had to contact Robot as well because of his knowledge in science. He was the only guy I had that understood this better than me." I tucked my hands in my pocket and nodded at Superior as he came. '' ''"Sage," Superior began. "I've never seen anything like this! After looking at the video you sent over and over again, the chemical is unknown. I need to get some samples so I can truly see it." Sage looked at me for a second. '' Chapter 3 ''Before sunset, Superior came over to check on Trololo in 17. "This is terrible. I've never seen such sickness like this." Superior said as he examined Trololo. After a while of quiet checking and hard thinking, Superior went over to Sage in a private discussion. After a long five minutes, Sage whispered something into my ear, "We need a sample of the fluid injected into the Dire. If you can get that for us, we MAY be able to save Trololo. May." I walked out of the building and called Kiwi on my cell. "Kiwi, I need your help on something very important. Wait for me at the HQ for further instructions." I went over there and found him in his office, adding some more decorations. "Oh, hey Zloc." Kiwi greeted. "Let's get to the point," I began. "I need...your assistance on something very important to a friend of mine. I'll explain it all to you as we get there." '' ''Kiwi looked confused. "Get where?" he asked. I walked him to my custom made black sports car made by Meep. We rode in silence for a while down PsychoticSmiley's road through the night. "I need to get a substance from 'a' lab." I told him. "A lab? What is this all about?" he asked. I told him all that happened in the past 2 days to leave him in shock. We drove in silence again until we got there, parking behind a abandoned home in the wilderness. '' ''"Put on your ninja mask." I told Kiwi. We walked for about 300 blocks until we made it to the front entrance. I took out my Taser and shot out both of the cameras. I signaled Kiwi to head to the other side of the large metal doorway. And so he did, peeking into the window and giving the "clear" signal. I placed the "Code Hacker" device on the keypad. After 2 minutes of patience and re going over the plan, the door open. This time, I didn't get that gust of wind anymore. It was still cold, but dead silent. We walked around silently, hearing for anything suspicious and knowing that if there was any noise other than us, we are heading for that door immediately. After making some lefts and some rights, and Kiwi thinking that we were lost, we made it to the experiment room. '' ''I told Kiwi to duck, as we were right next to the window where the beast roamed. I peeked in, to only see the Dire, face to face with me. With no hesitation, I flew back, having Kiwi following me. The beast started to bang at the window with force knowing that there were humans around. "What do we do now?" Kiwi asked me in horror as he never took his eyes off the beast. "Hand me the tranquilizer." '' ''He handed it to me and I told him to follow me into the entrance where the beast roamed. After a quick self prayer, I busted through the door and started to shoot the beast. It slowly kept on coming to me, until I bang him on the head with my elbow, and shot him in the back of the head once he fell. "Get a sample of his skin now!" I told Kiwi. He did what I asked, and I went over to the container containing the green fluid and took a sample of it as well. After a quick 30 seconds, we left the room and locked it securely. "Dude! That was crazy! Never tell me to do that shit again." Kiwi exclaimed as he searched for his breath. "Don't worry about it, never again." '' ''We sat on the floor for a while as we talked more about this event and congratulated each other on their success on the mission. I gently placed my head on the wall behind me, relaxing until we started to move again. "Uh, Zloc?" Kiwi said quickly. I turned to him slowly, singing one of the Bob Marley songs in my head. "The Dire -- it's awake again." I turned to the window quickly to see the Dire, staring at us with with green eyes penetrating into ours. '' ''I got up slowly, still making eye to eye contact, and grabbing Kiwi's sleeve to get him up as well. "On the count of three, we run to the door." I informed Kiwi. 1. I tucked in my sword. 2. I made my sneakers squeak just a bit to still know I got grip on them. "Three!" I ran down the hallway, unaware of where to go next. I took behind to see Kiwi on my tail. That is when I saw Kiwi slow down and I started to as well. He started to laugh and so did I, for some reason. But that all stopped when I heard glass shatter . . . I turned myself around to see the Dire bolting towards us. "Go! Go! Go!" I yelled at Kiwi as I started to run again. We made unthinkable lefts and rights, not knowing where we came from. The beast came closer and closer to us, on turn at a time. Other Game Reviewers pounded on the glass as well as they were extremely surprised by this event. I took a quick look behind me to see Kiwi running slower, and slower. "Come on KIwi. We are almost there!" Though, I had no idea where we were. For the last time, I took a guessing right and there saw a small white door with the word 'Exit' above. "Ahhhh" I heard Kiwi scream behind me. I turned my head around and saw the Dires hand clinging onto his collar, though he kept on running. I reached the door and opened it in one shot. "Hurry!" I yelled towards Kiwi. He fought trying to get the Dire off him, but it wasn't working well. I raised my Pixstol to the conflict trying to get a perfect shot. "Hurry!" I said once more. They were close to the door, though with one move, the Dire jumped on Kiwi. '' ''"Shit! Kiwi. No!" I watched as Kiwi took his last steps, coming to the door. I quickly closed it, as I heard Kiwi pounding on the door, less and less. I fell to the floor, back against the door and began to sob. Yes, I was crying. The thought of losing a friend that was so helpful on everything is now being chewed up by the Horror. After a while, more pounding came and this time with more force. I jumped out of my position and started to see the dents on the door. I yelled into the the moonless night. ''Chapter 4 ''"Last night, at the "End Laboratory" investigators states the Kiwisplit, a 22 year old male has been killed there. The pictures you are about to see may be graphic, so viewer discretion is advise . . . Marks appear to be scratches, bite marks and heavy pounding to the face. We do not know how man got into the laboratory because of the camera system being off at the time. No witnesses or suspects have been found at this time. Back to you Socks." -- Meep, the news reporter I placed my coffee mug down after I heard the news. Superior and Sage sat on the sofa, talking to each other. "First off, I would like to thank you for getting me those samples. The skin sample wasn't needed." Superior began. "If it wasn't needed, Kiwi wouldn't be dead!" I fired back. Sage shot up and came over to comfort me. I got up and moved to a different location on the kitchen table. '' ''Superior grabbed his keys and came over to me. "I am sorry for all that has happen, and I will definitely make it up to you." He then left, closing the door silently, like he always does. Then the TV started to yell. "Breaking news," Socks began. "Let's bring to Meep. Meep, what is going on now?" '' ''"As of right now, we are at the area where the Dire was supposed to be. The window is broken, though he have no idea where it went. It couldn't leave the faci-- Wait a minute Socks. We are now hearing some noises coming down the hall. . . (Are we going to check it out? -- Cameraman) Yeah, yeah. (They walk slowly to the noise). What the hell is that thing? Are you getting this? (Yeah) It's just standing there. What you guys are looking at now may be the-- AHH" -- Meep, news reporter. '' ''"Holy crap!" Sage yells at the screen. The camera man starts running in opposite direction. The camera then falls and screaming is heard, though not seen. After a while, you could see the bare legs of the creature, walking out of the facility. "What the fuck are we going to do now?" Sage demanded. I placed my hand over my mouth, thinking of a possible solution. Nothing came to mind. "Pass me the keys. We need to get the hell out here." I said Sage and I jumped into the black sports car and immediately drove off. "I knew this whole god damn thing was a bad idea. They made the Dire so human-like as the original model, but they've gone to the point of making it BETTER than us!" Sage complained. I nodded, trying to pay attention to his opinion that I thought was a guaranteed fact, though keeping in mind that the beast is now roaming around on Earth. '' ''I drove straight into Section 17, not bothering if I were to ruin the lawn, it's not as big as the problem now breathing down our necks. "Call up Coolnes & Sibsu. And call Superior and tell him that we are heading his way in 5 minutes." I informed Sage. We rushed quickly. I flew up Trololo's home and woke him up. "Get up, buddy, We need to get the hell out of here now!" '' ''Trololo slowly mumbled some words, though I was too busy, I couldn't hear anything. He slowly got up, trembling his feet as he struggled to walk. I draped a sweater over him and aided him as we rushed down the stairs, placing him in the car. A couple seconds later, the rest of the gang showed up, puzzled at what is happening. '' ''"Guess nobody watches the news anymore? Meep is dead. The beast has escaped!" I told them, with my eyes penetrating into theirs as I packed some food supplies in my book bag. "What the heck? How did that happen?" Sibsu asked immediately. I didn't say anything as I rethought the incident and Kiwi's as well. "Get in the car, we have to leave now." '' ''As soon as everyone was packed in, I zoomed off to Ostrotron to meet Superior at the entrance. "Come in quick. You got to see this." Superior yelled to us. We followed him, sprinting inside to find the TV on, blasting the news report. ''"As you can see here, the town of Origin has been destroyed by the rage of us citizens. Look at this clip of one frightened citizen about this tragic event. '' ''''Someone, help me please! My daughter! My daughter is gone! Why, why why does this have to happen to us. (Moment of sobbing) It's the END. It's the end, it's OVER. There is nothing nobody can do it. It's done! I saw it with my own eyes. It's coming back. I KNOW IT! Help me please! Help us!" '' ''My eyes started to water at the plead. I think now is the time I can realizing the true conflict of this whole thing. It is not about the fact that the beast is loose. It's the fact that us as a whole is tearing apart by this thing. I've seen MANY movies of this type of incident, but I think now I truly understand what happens when we fall like this. '' Chapter 5' ''"Military advise all indiviuals to stay indoor until the wild and dangerous animal is captured. This is Socks from Channel 5 news" I scratched my chin a bit and started to think. "What the heck are we going to do now?" Coolnes asked. Nobody dared to answer. "After diagnosing the chemical, I came to conclude that it is a radioactive substance. A huge amount of supply of this thing is extrmemely dangerous, but clearly they didn't care about that." Superior stated. '' ''There were still silence. Trololo to cough a little and we all turned to him for a while, checking if he was alright. Then he began to speak. "Are-are you guys just going (cough) to stand here doing nothing nothing while there (pause) there is a monster on the loose. C'mon guys, let's get something going." We all turned away at the last part. The problem is here is that nobody is a leader to handle a situation like this. We all know that the instructions provided by the military is not going to work because of its strength. And if someone messes up now and messes up, it's history. "Okay, let's get going." I blurted out. With those words, they understood that I took the honor of being in charge of this situation, even though I had no intention of doing such thing. "Come down stairs, you guys are going to like this!" Superior said, as he jogged across the room. We all followed him to the destination he gave us, and were stunned though delighted. "Guns!" Coolnes said outloud, as he ran to touch some of them. '' ''"This is some bad ass crap you got here Superior." Sage said. "Thank you, handmade from Ankos himself. The only person who can create this type of stuff. Go check it out." I took a look around at all the material. "Alright guys, take what you like. We have to choose another safe destination quickly." I infromed the people my friends. I walked over to Superior as he was examining one of the assualts. "Hey, do you have a -" Just then Superior cut me off. "I know what you are looking for. Come with me." '' ''"Ankos gave me only one of these custom snipers and did mention your name when he gave me them," he began. I took a case from the overhead shelf and placed it down on the glass table. "A Savage 110 BA. One of the best ones I've seen so far. You're in luck buddy." I had a huge grin on my face looking at the weapon. A beauty it was. "Thank you." I told him. I grabbed some other materials and the crew headed back upstairs, gossiping about the weapon they've close. "Where to next?" Sibsu asked me. I took a hard thought though had nothing in mind. I stared at him for a second and gave him a signal that meant, "I don't know." . As everyone got into the car, Superior grabbed a hold of my arm and took me back inside. "I can't go," he pleaded. I was shocked. "What the hell do you mean!?! Do you know what can happen." I screamed quietly, so the rest doesn't hear me. "I need to take care of some business before I leave this place permanantly. Here I have a couple of radios so we keep in touch since the cellular tower was taken down." I accepted the 4 radios. "Goodbye Zloc," he said as I was leaving. "No, see you later. Goodbye means 'so long forever'. Not today Robo." '' ''Chapter 5 We drove in the car, quietly talking about the Spleef National Association and what-nots. I had no idea where I was heading so just kept on riding as I actually knew, in confidence. I thought about the news report of Meep being murdered by that beast. I took a right. I thought of it some more and tried to imagine how he was killed as the camera wasn't pointed at the crime scene as it happened. Then it hit me! The House of Paranoia! '' ''The structure was built exactly for this type of conflict and it would be a great place. "Guess what, we are heading to the House of Paranoia!" I yelled to the car crowd. They started to cheer at me revealing where I was heading. "My gosh, that is perfect Zloc," Sibsu said after remembering my gesture to him before we left. All of a sudden, an object banged the side of our vehicle sending it off tracks for a second. '' ''I immediatley stopped the car and grabbed the pistol I took from Superior. The whole gang did the same and turned on their flashlight under their weapon. We stepped out of the car slowly, aiming in every direction. I looked at the ugly dent made by the object and felt very aggravated at the whole cause. "Anyone see anything?" Trololo asked, as he breathed heavily. We didn't reply, staring straight ahead with the sun down and the moon coming up. You could feel the cold wrapping around you like a blanket with fur that was not comfortable. I felt the goose bumps rising on my skin not knowing if it was because of the weather or my scaredness. I took a glimpse at the crew as they were intense in their search. "What the fuck is that?" Coolnes said. We all turned to Coolnes direction and put our flashlight with his. All we saw was a human-like person, just standing there, hunched over with the green eyes staring into our. The green eyes. "Hello? Are you lost?" Sibsu said as he stepped forward a little. "Everyone get in the car! Now! Now!" I yelled in panic. The beast started into to run into our direction. Since Trololo was the closest to the car, he hopped into the driver's seat and honked for a second as he prepared to hit the gas pedal. The engine roared and Coolnes and Sibsu jumped into the car. The car started to move, preparing to leave me behind. '' ''I could hear the heavy breath of the beast as it came towards me slowly. "Slow down Trololo!" I screamed into the cold air. The cold society to be exact. I showed no sign of being tired, though my legs were killing me. That's what we all get when we don't stretch before these stressful periods. I gained more speed as I thought of the "human" behind me. I soon became side by side with the car and threw my guns into the gun, most likely hitting some of the members, but I know that didn't mind because my life is worth it. I got closer until I was able to cling onto the vehicle and jump in. As soon as I did that, I felt a hard blow to my legs as it was in the air. I tunbled into the car, and felt Trololo pressing the gas as my head hit the floor and 'I shleeep'.